greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Lantern Corps
Green Lantern: The Animated Series I believe we need seperate Red Lantern Corps, Red Lantern Power Ring, Red Lantern Central Battery, and Red Lantern Power Battery pages for the 2011-2012 Animated Series because of all the differences - non-lethal Power Rings, the RL CPB on Shard (and adjustable by Atrocitus), new RL Corps members, and Razer stealing Atrocitus' portable Power Battery. The pages for TAS are deleted, with a warning in place about their previous deletion. Jhpace1 09:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) There is already a page for Red Lantern Corps (Green Lantern: The Animated Series). As for creating pages for Red Lantern Power Ring (Green Lantern: The Animated Series), Red Lantern Power Battery (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) and Red Lantern Central Power Battery (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) I'm not at all against the idea of creating those pages or even the similar ones for the Green Lantern Corps and Blue Lantern Corps. My only concern for all those types of pages is there enough information currently available for them to match the same quality of the comic book version of those certain pages. If there is enough information to create a Red Lantern Power Ring (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) page to match the same quality of the Red Lantern Power Ring Comic Book Page I'm perfectly alright with creating pages for them on the site. If you find there is enough information let me know and I will create the page for you with the basic template information on the page and you will be able to just simply fill in the items history on the page from the information on the show. Now for some reason if there isn't enough information we will simply add an other media section to the certain items main comic book version page. An in the end the information will be added that way instead. In the end hope I answered your question and well work together to add this certain information to the site in some way possible. From Rod12 Just making sure I wasn't stepping on some toes, Rod, because of the notice on the deleted page. The major differences: the RL CPB is on Shard and has qualities not seen in the comics, and the TAS version of the RL ring doesn't kill its' wielder. I've also only seen one RL battery - Atrocitus', which was stolen by Razer. Jhpace1 21:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Its alright if you were concern enough to ask the question I rather you ask a question you aren't sure of then create a page that might not be needed for the site. An one of the main reasons the pages were previously deleted from the site was the lack of information, not a high priority of pages needed to be created on the site and the overall poor quality of how previous versions of the pages were created. But I'll tell you what I'll create the basic outline for the Red Lantern Corps Items an once I'm done creating the page. You will come in and fill in the overal Animated Series History information of these certain items sound like a plan. From Rod12